Certain vehicles, particularly electric vehicles and hybrid electric vehicles, have rechargeable energy storage systems (RESS), such as batteries. It is generally desired to maintain a temperature of the RESS within certain limits. The RESS temperature may be maintained by continuously monitoring the voltage and current values associated with the RESS, and by cooling the RESS when the RESS temperature approaches an upper or lower RESS temperature limit. However, this type of RESS cooling may not always be optimal, for example if there is limited life remaining in the RESS.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved methods for cooling of vehicle RESS, for example when there is limited life remaining in the RESS. It is also desirable to provide improved systems for such cooling of vehicle RESS, and for vehicles that include such methods and systems. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.